Une Nuit sans lune
by Su Broderick
Summary: Edward est aveugle à cause d'un accident et rencontre de nouveau Bella, mais Bella a un autre petit-ami. Edward croira-t-il à nouveau en l'amour ? Que la vie a un sens ? EXB
1. Chapter 1

Nuit sans lune

C'était un mardi matin, et comme tout les mardis j'allais rendre visite à ma grand-mère et à mon père. Après tout, ils étaient les membres de ma famille qui vivaient le plus près de chez moi depuis que j'avais déménagé de Phoenix. Ils vivaient dans une assez grande maison aux environs de Forks, alors que je vivais dans le centre de ce petit village.

- Papa, je suis déjà rentrée ! Dis-je en ouvrant la porte de l'entrée.

- Nous sommes ici, Bella chérie ! Dans le salon ! Dit la voix de ma grand-mère.

Arrivée là-bas, je notai qu'elle n'était pas seule : c'est-à-dire qu'il y avait mon père, ma grand-mère et deux personnes de plus. Après m'avoir vu arriver les deux jeunes, une fille et un garçon, coururent et m'enlacèrent.

- Bella ! Il y a tellement longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus ! Dirent-ils à l'unisson.

- Vous pourriez me lâcher s'il-vous-plaît ?

Les deux jeunes me lâchèrent et revinrent à leurs sièges.

- Pardon pour la question mais qui êtes-vous ? Demandai-je

- Comment ça tu ne te rappelles pas de nous ? Nous n'avons pas changé tant que ça ! Tu me déçois - dit la fille.

- Hey Ali, ne sois pas si méchante avec Bella. Nous avons changé depuis toutes ces années, tu n'aurais pas du t'attendre à ce qu'elle se rappelle de nous. De plus, elle aussi a beaucoup changé, tu ne crois pas ? - dit le garçon.

- Un moment… Ali ? Alice Cullen ? Mon Ali, c'est toi ? - Je ris et me retournai pour regarder le garçon quelques secondes - Et Emmet ?

Ils rirent et retournèrent m'enlacer.

- Oui, elle se rappelle de nous ! - Dit la petite Alice.

Les deux avaient changé mais ils continuaient d'être incroyablement beaux pour des hommes ; quand nous étions enfants, je me sentais toujours envoûtée par leur beauté. Ils étaient très jolis mais complètement différents l'un de l'autre : Ali était la plus petite avec les cheveux noirs et courts et des beaux yeux bleus ; Emm était le plus grand, musculeux, il ressemblait à un ourson en peluche et avait les cheveux couleur café obscur et les yeux miel.

- Comment puis-je oublier mes meilleurs amis dans tout Forks ?!

- Ahahaha ! Ça, c'est notre Bella ! Dit Emmett.

Je ris avec eux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous êtes partis mais pourquoi revenez-vous ? Et Edward ? Quelqu'un s'est déjà marié parmi vous ? Vous avez des petits-amis ? Ou des petites-amies ? - Ou quoi que ce soit d'autre - Et vous travaillez déjà ? Dis-je précipitamment.

Les deux rirent et s'assirent. Je m'assis également en face d'eux, à côté de mon père et de ma grand-mère.

- C'est-ce que nous étions en train de leur demander, chérie - Dit mon père.

- Oh, c'est bien. Vous me donnez un résumé ? Dis-je.

- Alors tu vas devoir les écouter, ma puce - Dit ma grand-mère. Nous les avons rencontré ce matin alors que je sortais faire un tour, je les ai rencontré, je les ai invité à venir et les voilà.

- Je vois.

- Bon, Bella, nous répondons à tes questions - Dit Emmett.

- Oui. Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes partis, n'est-ce pas ?

J'y ai réfléchi pendant quelques instants puis secoua la tête. Ils me regardèrent avec un air un peu mélancolique.

- Tu n'as pas su pour l'accident d'Edward ?

Edward ! Ça ne peut pas être Edward ! Je secouai de nouveau la tête.

Edward était le faux jumeau d'Ali. Chaque fois qu'il venait en visite à Forks, nous sortions tous les quatre ensemble. Des trois frères, il était le plus sérieux et c'était avec lui que je parlais le moins ; quelques fois, il m'avait fait peur tellement il était sérieux.

- Bien, il y a de ça neuf ans, il pratiquait le football. Après avoir fini son entraînement, il resta encore un peu dans l'édifice du gymnase de l'institut. Tout à coup - et nous ne savons toujours pas comment - l'établissement a pris feu et il a été gravement blessé. Les secours l'ont porté à l'hôpital, il a pu être opéré et sauvé. Mais ils n'ont pas pu sauver sa vue et Papa a décidé que la meilleure chose à faire serait que nous cherchions un spécialiste en ophtalmologie. Ce dernier nous a dit que son cas était extrêmement grave. Nous en avons cherché d'autres, mais tous disaient la même chose : il ne pourrait plus voir de nouveau. Nous avons voyagé dans beaucoup d'endroits du monde après ça, mais mes parents ne perdaient pas espoir -bien qu'Edward l'ait perdu, lui - et lui ont fait faire différents types de choses : chez les Amazones, ils lui ont fait boire des potions ; en Inde, un rituel ; en Chine, l'acupunture ; et ainsi de suite dans beaucoup d'autres lieux du monde. Edward demanda à ne plus suivre de traitement, à ne plus rien tenter, alors mes parents et nous-mêmes sommes retournés à Forks. C'était il y a quelques semaines.

- Je vois - Dis-je stupéfaite.

- Oui, c'est comme ça - Dit Ali. Bon, il y avait quelle autre question ?

Elle avala sa salive en se remémorant le jet de questions précédent.

- Si vous aviez des petits-amis ou des petites-amies - Dit ma grand-mère en notant mon silence.

Tous les deux rougirent légèrement.

- Alors… - commença Emmett - Oui, nous sommes en couple tous les deux.

Il l'avait dit comme si ça lui faisait de la peine de l'admettre. Aussitôt, il s'est mis à réfléchir longtemps pendant plusieurs secondes, comme quelqu'un qui dort les yeux ouverts. Quand je me suis tournée vers Alice, j'ai vu qu'elle arborait la même expression qu'Emmett.

J'ai ri.

- Si vous ne voulez pas en parler pour ne pas me faire de peine, il n'y a pas de problème, ne vous préoccupez pas de ça ! - Dis-je.

Peut-être que c'était ce qui les incommodait tellement : devoir parler de petits-amis devant moi.

Ma grand-mère me toucha l'épaule et me chuchota à l'oreille : - Petite, je dois aller quelque part avec ton Père. Ça te dérange de rester avec eux ?

Je lui ai répondu qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter et elle et mon père se sont excusés avant de partir.

- Pardonne-nous, ce n'est pas que ça nous fait de la peine mais je me suis mise à penser à lui et je crois qu'Emm s'est également mis à penser à elle. - Rit Alice, un peu moins peinée.

- Bon, elle s'appelle Rosalie Hale, elle a deux années de moins que moi et elle a un frère jumeau : Jasper. - Là, il regarda Ali en souriant - Et ce frère est le petit-ami d'Ali.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit par la surprise.

- Ça ne se peut pas !

- Si, si, ça l'est - Dit Ali. Et toi Bella, tu as un petit-ami ?

Je rougis et commençai à entendre le rire de Emm.

- Notre Bella n'a pas changé d'un pouce pendant toutes ces années, elle rougit toujours pour n'importe quoi - Dit-il en riant.

- Eh bien si ! J'ai un petit copain ! - Dis-je avec un air frustré.

Ali courut aussitôt à mes côtés.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Quel âge a-t-il ? Il vit seul ? Comment se comporte-t-il ? Comment l'as-tu connu ? Depuis combien de temps le connais-tu ? Depuis combien de temps êtes vous ensemble ? Tu l'as connu par hasard ?

J'ai ri et j'ai pensé que ça faisait beaucoup de questions.

- Alors… Il s'appelle Mike, il a le même âge que moi, il vit seul dans un appartement, il travaille dans une agence immobilière, je l'ai connu parce qu'il était l'ami d'une amie, je le connais depuis approximativement trois ans et nous sommes ensembles depuis presque deux ans. Je ne crois pas que tu le connaisses car il est venu à Forks il y a environ six ans de cela.

- Oh, je vois. Quand est-ce que je le connaîtrai ? - Dit-elle avec un sourire illuminant son visage.

- Quand je connaîtrai Jasper - Dis-je avec un sourire, en esquivant la question.

Ali sortit son cellulaire et composa rapidement un numéro.

- Jazzy chéri… (Quelqu'un lui parla sur la ligne et elle rougit) - Où es-tu ? (Son correspondant répondit) - Tu es occupé ? (Alice soupira) - Ça te dérangerai de venir me voir ? Je veux te présenter quelqu'un. (L'autre répondit) - Non, c'est à trois pâtés de maison à droite de la mienne (Réponse de l'autre) - Ok, je t'attends mon amour.

- Prêt ! Il est en chemin ! Il a dit qu'il viendrait avec Rose alors… Quand est-ce que je le connaîtrai ?

J'ignorais qu'Alice continuait toujours de régenter tout autour d'elle et j'espérais qu'elle n'était plus une maniaque des achats comme avant.

J'ai souri et baissé la tête.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre de manière certaine - Dis-je avec un air gêné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais que nous sortions tous les six ce soir ? - Dit Alice.

- D'accord, je l'appelle et je lui dirai.

Elle me tendit son portable et je ne trouvai pas d'autre alternative que le prendre et l'appeler.

* * *

**Salut!**

**Cette est consacrée à _Aegyptian_ par la traduire, merci beaucoup.**

**J'espère qu'il aiment.**

**_Su..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Nuit sans lune

Chapitre 2

- Salut Mike - Dis-je.

- _Bella ? C'est toi ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu depuis ce portable ? _- Dit-il.

- Non, c'est seulement que j'aimerais savoir si tu veux sortir avec moi et quelques amis plus tard - Lui dis-je tandis que je sentais les yeux d'Ali me brûler la nuque.

_- Bien, tu passes chez moi autour de dix-huit heures, ça te va ? - _Me dit-il, bien qu'il ne paraissait pas très enthousiaste.

- Ok, je passe te prendre à dix-huit heures - Lui dis-je avant de raccrocher.

- C'est fait, je lui ai dit et il a accepté - Dis-je timidement à Ali.

- Bien… Quelle heure est-il ?

- Dix heures trente - répondit Emm en regardant sa montre - Pourquoi tu poses cette question ?

- Pour voir combien de temps il reste jusqu'à dix-huit heures et pour savoir ce que fait mon petit frère à cette heure.

- Ahh… Il doit être en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner, à cette heure.

- Oui, c'est-ce que j'étais en train de penser - Dit Ali en souriant.

Je suis restée silencieuse jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Aussitôt, Ali et Emm furent paralysés avant de rougir un peu et de se diriger en même temps vers la porte. Le plus drôle était qu'aucun des deux ne réussissait à ouvrir la porte, telle une paire de moustiques collés à cette dernière. Je décidai que la meilleure chose à faire était de l'ouvrir avant qu'ils ne l'abîment.

- Emm, lâche-la avant que tu ne l'âbimes ! - Dis-je en écartant Ali de mon chemin.

Emm se poussa et je tournai la poignée sur le côté, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient fait. Quand je vis leurs visages rougir encore plus, je me suis mise à rire.

J'ouvris la porte et ne m'attendis pas à ce que j'allais trouver.

En face de moi se trouvaient probablement les deux plus belles personnes existant sur la surface de la terre. Tous les deux étaient grands avec des yeux bleus, bien que le garçon soit plus haut que la fille. Ils étaient identiques et aussi beaux l'un que l'autre.

Elle était un peu plus petite que lui, avait des manières qui lui donnaient l'air d'une reine - Je me mis à penser que si jamais une reine possédait ses manières, elle en serait sans doute très heureuse. Ses cheveux étaient longs et lui arrivaient un peu plus au dessus de la ceinture ; elle avait la peau pâle avec de longs cils noirs. Je me suis senti complètement mortifiée - moi qui ne dépassait pas le mètre soixante, avec mes yeux couleur café obscur -presque noirs -, mes cheveux longs mais tellement mal coiffés - c'est pour cela que je me les attachais toujours en une queue de cheval -, mais ma peau était aussi pâle que la sienne et mes cils plus longs que les siens - un cadeau de ma mère.

Le garçon était plus grand, beaucoup plus grand. Il avait également des yeux bleus, mais un peu plus clairs que ceux de la fille. Il avait des traits sublimes qui encadraient parfaitement son visage.

- Salut, tu dois être Bella - Dit le garçon en déposant un baiser sur ma main.

Je suis restée figée à le regarder, bouché bée.

- Alice Cullen se trouve ici ?

Je ne pus seulement qu'acquieser bêtement mais je me repris le plus vite possible.

- Vous êtes Rosalie et Jasper, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exact - Dit la fille dont la voix était aussi mélodieuse que celle d'une sirène, peut-être même plus.

- Bon… Eh bien… Entrez - Dis-je en m'écartant de la porte, au moment où une rafale de vent s'élança sur Jasper.

Non, non, ce n'était pas une rafale de vent : c'était Ali qui s'était jeté dans ses bras et l'enlaçait. Il la serra dans ses bras à son tour et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

Aussitôt, Rosalie passa sensuellement à côté de moi en regardant fixement Emm et roula ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui.

Je me sentais comme une violoniste sans violon, et l'idée m'effleura de m'asseoir près du piano de ma grand-mère pour commencer à jouer sans tenir compte des touches.

Je continuai à les observer quelques instants et je me suis mise alors à penser à ma relation avec Mike. Nous étions ensemble depuis presque deux ans et ne il ne m'avait jamais traité ainsi ; il était souvent froid avec moi, oubliait les dates importantes - y compris mon anniversaire - et bien que je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas avoir de rapports sexuels avant le mariage il insistait, me rabaissait souvent et regardait les autres femmes lubriquement. Mais je ne voulais pas rompre avec lui, je ne voulais pas être seule, j'avais peur de regretter par la suite.

Un frisson me parcourut et je me rappelai que je tenais toujours la porte ouverte. Je la fermai aussitôt et le bruit provoqua la surprise des deux couples, ce qui me fit rire.

Nous nous sommes assis et nous avons longuement parlé. Jazz, qu'Alice nommait ainsi, nous a rapidement mis en confiance et était psychologue. Rose, que tout le monde nommait ainsi, était modèle - ce qui n'était pas surprenant quand on observait sa beauté surhumaine -, Emm était pédiatre et Ali avait fait des études pour être dessinatrice de mode. Tous furent très gentils avec moi.

- Bella, ça te plairait de venir à la maison avec nous ? Je suis sûre que Maman serait enchantée de te revoir ! - Dit Ali après avoir parlé un bon moment.

- Eh bien… Pourquoi pas ? - Dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre.

Nous y sommes allés en marchant et quand nous sommes arrivés, je suis restée stupéfaite.

- Whoah… C'est juste moi ou ils ont fait refaire la maison ?

Ils se mirent tous à rire, sûrement à cause de ma tête.

- Cadeau d'Esmée - Dit Jazz.

J'ai ri. Alice a ouvert la porte.

- Maman ! Il y a quelqu'un avec moi que je suis sûre que tu aimerais voir ! - Cria Ali.

Emée sortit d'une pièce et, nous ayant vus, vint à notre rencontre en courant. Du moins, c'est-ce que je pensais, jusqu'à ce que je sois la seule qu'elle prenne dans ses bras.

- Ma petite Bella ! Chérie ! Enfin nous nous voyons ! Que c'est bon de te voir, ça fait tellement longtemps…

- Maman, ce n'est pas très gentil de la recevoir ainsi et de ne pas nous accorder un seul regard - Dit Emm en ayant l'air d'un chiot battu.

Emée rit et lui donna un baiser sur la joue, avant d'embrasser également les autres.

- Maman, où est Edward ? - Dit Ali - J'aimerais que Bella le voit.

J'avalai ma salive et me raidit légèrement. Contrairement aux trois autres, Edward n'était pas celui avec lequel je parlais le plus, mais un ami était un ami et je regrettai de pas être aussi heureuse de le voir que j'aurais du l'être.

- Il est dans le jardin, à l'extérieur - Dit Esmée en nous indiquant la direction d'un hochement de tête.

Alice m'entraîna par le bras, tandis que les autres attendaient à l'intérieur en parlant avec Esmée.

- Edward ! Quelqu'un est venu te voir ! - Dit Ali en ouvrant la porte.

- Me voir ? - Dit une voix mélodieuse et veloutée.

- Oui, une vieille amie. Elle peut venir ?

- Oui - Dit la voix avec un soupir.

Alice m'empoigna. Il était assis sur une chaise, là-bas, sans rien faire apparemment.

Ses pieds étaient enveloppés dans une couverture, ses yeux protégés par des lunettes de soleil mais le reste de son visage, de son corps étaient… Il était parfait.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

-1Nuit Sans Lune

Chapitre 3

**EDWARD POV**

Une nouvelle journée médiocre - ai-je pensé pour moi-même en me levant ce matin.

Beaucoup de temps s'était déjà écoulé depuis la dernière fois que j'avais vu un rayon de soleil, beaucoup de temps depuis que je ne distinguais plus la nuit du jour, beaucoup de temps depuis que j'avais perdu l'espérance de revoir à nouveau toutes ces choses. Certes mon ouïe et mon odorat s'étaient intensifiés mais cela ne me servait à rien, à part pour remarquer encore plus la perte de ma vue.

Maman gardait encore l'espoir qu'un miracle se produirait, mais moi je l'avais déjà perdu depuis longtemps. Je ne savais même plus si ça valait la peine de me lever de mon lit ; je n'avais plus de raison pour me lever ni pour espérer.

- Chéri, c'est l'heure de prendre ton petit-déjeuner - Dit Esmée, ma maman.

- Ça y est Maman, j'arrive.

Ma mère entra dans ma chambre et m'aida à m'extraire de mon lit, m'emmena jusqu'à la cuisine et comme toujours me donna mon petit-déjeuner. Les autres devaient être partis alors je suis sorti dans le jardin à neuf heures.

Depuis plusieurs mois, ce jardin était ma compagne, mon alliée, l'unique chose dont je savais qu'elle m'attendait quand je me réveillais. Je pouvais essayer d'imaginer les choses qui m'entouraient : les oiseaux, les fleurs, les arbres et toutes les autres choses qui me montraient encore plus l'état dans lequel j'étais.

La porte s'ouvrit, ce qui était une nouveauté.

- Edward ! Quelqu'un est venu te voir ! - Dit Ali

- Me voir ? - Dis-je un peu étonné

- Oui, une vieille amie. Elle peut venir ? - Demanda-t-elle.

Une vieille amie ?

- Oui - Dis-je en soupirant.

- Salut - Dit une voix tremblante qui se brisa. Comment vas-tu Edward ? Il y a longtemps qu'on ne s'est… qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

- Pardon mais… Qui es-tu ?

- Isabella Swan - Dit la voix de la fille. Ou plutôt Bella.

Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ? Elle avait toujours été mon unique amour d'enfance, elle était de ce type de personne que l'on n'oubliait jamais - du moins, que je n'oublierais jamais.

- Salut - Lui dis-je tandis que j'essayais de me la remémorer physiquement dans mon esprit.

Elle devait sûrement avoir beaucoup changé depuis toutes ces années mais il me restait encore un souvenir d'elle très clair quand elle était petite : avec ses cheveux noirs qui lui arrivait un peu en dessous des épaules, ses yeux couleur café obscur et son adorable sourire, en plus de ses joues quand elle rougissait. Mais elle était très petite à l'époque ; elle devait sûrement avoir beaucoup changé depuis toutes ces années. J'aurais aimé la voir, mais cela m'était impossible.

- Comment vas-tu ? - Me demanda-t-elle.

Je notai dans le ton de sa voix qu'elle était un peu triste. Sûrement ce que ressentait les gens en me voyant.

**BELLA POV **

- Comment vas-tu ? - Lui demandai-je.

Pourquoi ressentais-je cela ? Je sentais comme de l'anxiété en moi, il me rendait nerveuse mais je regrettais, je regrettais énormément de le voir assis là avec un air triste. Il croyait que j'avais de la pitié, mais je ne pouvais pas ressentir de la pitié. Je savais comment il se sentait : sans défense, comme si les gens autour de lui pensaient qu'il n'était capable de ne rien faire de productif pour son compte. Je ne pouvais pas avoir de la pitié, il ne méritait pas ça. Je me suis approchée de lui après avoir posé cette question et m'agenouillais à ses côtés.

- Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas parlés. Beaucoup d'années se sont déjà écoulées - Dis-je maintenant que je contrôlai un peu plus le ton de ma voix.

- J'ai été longtemps en dehors de ce pays, comme ont déjà du te le raconter Emm et Ali.

- C'est ça.

Je respirai à fond et sans le vouloir, ma main toucha la sienne. Une petite décharge électrique traversa mon corps, comme si toute ma chaleur corporelle avait été concentrée sur le miniscule endroit où nos peaux s'étaient frôlées. Je n'avais jamais été bonne pour démarrer une conversation ; la situation dans laquelle j'étais était terrible puisqu'en plus de mon silence, je me sentais mal, comme si je manquais d'air, depuis que j'avais vu Edward. C'était une situation étrange, illogique.

- Et toi ? Comment ça va ? - Demanda-t-il.

Je soupirai de soulagement.

- Eh bien…je ne peux pas me plaindre.

Il rit, peut-être par le ton de ma voix ou de la manière dont je l'avais dit mais cela m'importait peu. C'était le plus beau rire de l'univers.

- Tu sens bon, tu sais ? - Dit-il.

J'ai cru que mon cœur s'étais arrêté pendant quelques instants, pour recommencer à battre encore plus rapidement qu'avant.

- Ah oui ? Merci - Dis-je un peu gênée.

J'ai senti mes joues devenir très, très chaudes et je compris que j'étais en train de rougir.


	4. Chapter 4

Nuit Sans Lune

Chapitre 4

**EDWARD POV**

Il y avait beaucoup de fleurs dans le jardin d'Esmée mais aucun arôme ne pouvait se comparer à celui de Bella. Il était exquis, distinct ; il était comme les freesias. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas écarter de mon esprit ce frôlement que nous avions eu : c'était comme si les battements de mon cœur s'étaient accélérés, comme si j'avais été au fond d'un puit et que l'espace de quelques instants une lumière aurait éclairé l'horizon. C'était assez drôle qu'un aveugle parle d'avoir vu une lumière ; cette cécité me rendait sûrement fou.

J'avais besoin de me distraire et, surtout, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un avec qui parler, quelqu'un qui me distrairait. Pendant quelques instants, le souvenir de Bella petite me revint.

**FLASHBACK**

Il y a longtemps, nous étions allés au parc : Ali, Emm, Bella et moi.

Ali s'était assise sur la balançoire tandis qu'Emm la poussait ; Bella et moi étions allés vers les bacs à sable. Quand Bella partit chercher un bout de bois, elle trébucha par terre et son visage se recouvrit de sable, y compris ses yeux.

Je courrus l'aider au moment où je la vis s'étaler.

- Bells ? Tu vas bien ? - Lui dis-je.

- Ça me fait mal, Ed. Ça me fait mal.

Généralement, ça ne me vexait quand les gens m'appelaient Ed. Mais venant d'elle, ça ne me dérangerai jamais.

Je la pris par la main et l'aida à se lever, l'emmenai avec moi sur un petit escalier où je l'assis à mes côtés, en faisant en sorte que nous restions l'un en face de l'autre. Je sortis un petit mouchoir que je portais toujours avec moi - où étaient cousues sur un coin mes initiales : E.C - et lui essuyai le visage. Précautionneusement, je lui retirai le sable des yeux.

- C'est bon - Dis-je avec un air satisfait. Ça te fait encore mal ?

- Non, merci - Me répondit-elle avec son adorable sourire.

- Je serai toujours là quand tu en auras besoin - Lui répondis-je.

- Ne me dis pas de mensonges ! Dit-elle.

Franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce type de réponse.

- Je ne suis pas en train de mentir. - Dis-je un peu fâché.

Ça ne m'avait jamais plus que des gens me rectifient.

- Bien sûr que si Edward ! Je viens seulement rendre visite à Charlie pendant mes vacances ; tu ne seras pas toujours à Phoenix pour m'aider quand j'en aurai besoin ! - Me dit-elle.

Elle me surprit en exprimant ses pensées, qui étaient assez logiques. Je ris légèrement.

- Bells, je te promets que je t'aiderai coûte que coûte quand tu auras besoin de moi…

- Edward…

Elle commença à protester mais je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

- Je sais, nous n'allons pas toujours être ensemble…

- Donc ?

- Tu ne me laisses pas finir ! - Je respirai à fond - Je te protègerai toujours quand ce sera possible car tu es très importante pour moi et je veux qu'il ne t'arrive rien - Dis-je.

- Tu le promets ? - Demanda-t-elle.

- Je te promets que je ferai toujours tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger.

- Merci – Dit-elle avec des yeux embués, me tendant le petit mouchoir.

- Gardes-le avec toi pour que tu puisses te rappeler de la promesse - Dis-je.

Et nous nous remîmes à jouer.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Je me rappelle à quel point je l'aime, que je l'avais aimé comme je n'avais jamais aimé personne. Bien sûr, on pourrait croire que je suis un gamin, que je suis pareil à ces adolescents amoureux qui existent partout dans le monde ; à ceux qui aiment une fille un jour et qui ne se rappellent plus qu'elle existe le lendemain.

Dis-moi Bells : Comment es-tu venue jusqu'ici ? Tu vis à côté ?

**BELLA POV**

Il était étrange de se faire à nouveau appeler Bells, mais ça me plaisait assez. Et avec sa voix, ça sonnait si bien !

Eh bien, oui. Je vis et je travaille ici depuis déjà quatre ans.

Oh ! Ça fait déjà un bon moment ! Et toi qui disais que tu ne viendrais jamais dans un endroit comme celui-ci...

Tu t'en rappelles encore ? - Dis-je surprise.

Bien sûr ! Comment l'oublier vu qu'à chaque fois que tu passais tes vacances à Forks, tu parlais toujours du froid qu'il fait ici et du surplus de forêt aux alentours ! De plus, tu disais que c'était à cause de ça que tu n'aimerais le vert....

Il rit et je mêlai mon rire au sien.

Oui, tu as raison... C'est incroyable comme le temps passe vite.

C'est ainsi.

Je lui retirai ses lunettes et les posai sur son giron.

Je regardai ses yeux. Ces mêmes yeux qui n'avaient pas changé. Ce vert intense qui m'achevait dès qu'il posait son regard sur moi, qui avait toujours été l'unique nuance de vert m'ayant plu dans la vie, l'unique qui me paraissait valoir la peine d'être vue.

Et est-ce que tu as un petit copain ou continues-tu de croire que tu n'es pas faite pour être aimée ni pour avoir d'âme soeur ?

Je rougis en entendant la dernière question. Quand nous étions petits, Edward et moi, nous ne parlions jamais beaucoup mais quand nous le faisions, nous allions au fond des choses.

Eh bien oui, j'ai un petit ami.

Ah oui ? Tu vois bien qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour toi.

Je notai que le ton de sa voix était devenu un peu plus fragile, plus doux.

Oui.

En fait, je ne savais pas si Mike était fait pour moi. Bien que je l'aime, je n'appréciais pas sa manière d'agir avec moi. Bien entendu, je ne lui ai pas dit.

J'ai continué de parler avec lui pendant un bon moment. Les mots me venaient facilement, je n'avais jamais eu une conversation si longue avec lui. En fait, je n'avais jamais parlé autant avec personne.

**ALICE POV **

Depuis l'intérieur, je pouvais entendre Bella et Edward bavarder. Je les entendais rire et cela me plaisait beaucoup. Depuis que mon frère était aveugle, ses illusions étaient parties en même temps que sa vue. Il riait difficilement et rien ne paraissait le rendre heureux. Il souriait seulement devant ma mère mais j'avais remarqué que ce n'était pas un sourire sincère, c'était uniquement pour la rassurer. Avec le temps, il était devenu moins convainquant ; heureusement, mes parents ne s'en étaient pas rendus compte.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à ma montre. Mon Dieu ! Il était assez tard et bien que je désirais que Bella reste avec Edward pour le faire sourire, je savais que cela n'était pas possible puisque nous avions déjà projeté une sortie dans la soirée.

J'entrai dans le jardin.

Bella ? Tu sais quelle heure il est ? - Demandai-je innocemment.

Oh Mon Dieu ! - Dit-elle en se levant d'un coup. Ed, il faut que je parte.

Tu viendras me rendre visite une autre fois ? - Demanda mon frère.

Bien sûr, Ed. Je peux venir demain ? - Demanda-t-elle en me regardant.

Bien sûr ! Quand tu voudras ! - Répondit-il tout joyeux.

Bien, dans ce cas-là je viendrai demain. - Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Nous sortimes du jardin.

On y va les garçons ? - Demandai-je en regardant mon tendre Jazz.

Bien sûr ! - Répondirent-ils avec un sourire.

Nous sommes tous montés dans ma voiture pour aller chercher le petit-ami de Bella. Je me rassurai en me disant que Bella n'allait pas se sauver entre-temps ; parler avec elle ce matin nous avait fait rappeler à tous nos jeux d'enfance, quand nous jouions avec Bella que je considérais comme ma soeur aînée. Bien qu'elle soit plus vieille que moi, ainsi que mon "beau-frère", je ne manquerais pas de procéder à un bon interrogatoire dans les formes.


	5. Chapter 5

Nuit Sans Lune

Chapitre 5

**BELLA POV**

J'avais passé un très bon après-midi avec Edward mais il était déjà l'heure de mon rendez-vous avec Mike. Enfin, avec Mike, Ali, Jazz, Rose et Emm. Une véritable nuit de tortures s'annonçait puisque je m'étais rendue compte qu'Ali n'avait pas changé d'un pouce ; je savais donc que ce rendez-vous serait l'occasion parfaite pour mieux me connaître. Ou dit d'une autre façon, pour interroger mon petit-ami.

Nous sommes arrivés devant chez Mike à six heures pile. Je me dirigeai vers la porte et appuyai sur la sonnette.

Mike sortit de chez lui avec un jean et une chemise verte, qui me rappela Edward.

- Euh… Mike, je te présente des vieux amis. Voici Emmett, Jasper, Rose et Alice.

- Salut - Dit-il froidement, en rentrant dans la voiture sans même me saluer.

Il était rentré dans la voiture comme on rentre dans un moulin, ce qui m'irrita légèrement.

Nous sommes sortis et, globalement, nous nous sommes bien amusés. Mike avait trop bu et Alice m'aida à le ramener chez lui. Après, ils me déposèrent devant chez moi.

- Bella ? Iras-tu voir mon frère demain ? - Demanda Alice avant de partir.

- Bien sûr ! Au fait, à quelle heure je peux venir ?

- A l'heure que tu voudras - Dit-elle, heureuse.

- D'accord. A demain Ali ! Merci pour tout !

Je souris et fermai la porte de mon appartement.

J'allai directement dans ma chambre et enfilai mon pyjama ; je tombai dans un sommeil profond et écrasant, sans rêves ni cauchemars. Seulement une profonde obscurité qui s'étendait dans tout mon subconscient.

J'ouvris les yeux quand mon réveil sonna. L'alarme m'avait réveillée, effrayée. Je l'éteignis et allai dans la cuisine.

Je vivais dans un petit appartement dans le centre de Forks, et travaillais dans une maison d'édition de magazines féminins. J'écrivais des romans et étais chargée d'une rubrique délivrant des conseils aux lectrices ; je ne gagnais pas assez d'argent pour passer le reste de ma vie à ne rien faire mais je gagnais suffisamment d'argent pour vivre.

Apparemment, mes romans et mes conseils étaient appréciés des lectrices. C'était étrange car les questions qu'elles me posaient traitaient majoritairement de petits-amis et de vies romantiques, ce qui était exactement le thème de mes histoires.

Je décidai de prendre des céréales et un chocolat chaud au petit-déjeuner pour ensuite prendre une douche et m'habiller. Après, je m'assis à la table de la salle à manger et plaçai mon portable devant moi. Je lus quelques lettres dans lesquelles on me demandait des conseils et répondis à une vingtaine d'entre elles, ce qui était plus que ce que le journal publierait.

J'envoyai par mail les réponses et leurs questions respectives à l'éditeur pour qu'il les publie. Ensuite, j'ouvris une nouvelle page Word et commençai à écrire, ce qui était déjà devenu une routine pour moi. J'ai débuté avec des idées diverses en essayant d'être inspirée pour le prochain roman de la revue, en vain.

En réalité, il ne me venait aucune bonne idée. Alors, je décidai d'écrire quelque chose de banal ; une typique histoire d'amour dans laquelle l'héroïne finit toujours par être heureuse.

Ce n'était pas très gratifiant d'écrire sur ce thème. Pendant les premiers mois où avait débuté ma relation avec Mike (qui étaient également mes premiers mois au sein de la revue), j'étais toujours pleine d'illusions en écrivant sur ces thèmes-là. Mais plus maintenant. Désormais, ça m'apparaissait plutôt comme une baguette magique qui serait apparue très vite pour disparaître aussitôt.

Ça faisait plusieurs semaines que je me questionnais sur ma relation avec Mike. Il n'agissait pas avec moi comme l'on était censé le faire avec une petite-amie ; ou du moins comme le faisaient mes quelques amis avec leurs copines. Il ne me regardait pas comme Jazz regardait Ali, avec cette tendresse et cette intensité, ou comme Emm regardait Rose, comme si un feu l'aurait consumé s'il ne pouvait l'avoir à ses côtés. Non, il me regardait comme un trophée, ou comme une chose au lieu d'une personne.

Mais je n'étais pas capable de mettre fin à ma relation avec lui. Je l'aimais encore. Du moins, c'est-ce que je pensais : j'avais besoin de sa compagnie, c'était de l'amour non ?

_Dring, dring, dring _

Le téléphone sonna et m'arracha à mes pensées. J'allai décrocher.

- Allô ? - Demandai-je.

- _Bella ? C'est toi ?_- Demanda une petite voix que je n'oublierais jamais.

- Oui, Ali, c'est moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu sais que je pensais t'appeler en plus !

Je ris et elle mêla son rire au mien.

- _Le destin _- Dit-elle avec un petite rire. _Viendras-tu aujourd'hui ? _

- Bien sûr, c'est-ce que je voulais savoir. A quelle heure je peux venir ? - Demandai-je.

- _A celle qui t'arranges - _Dit-elle, rassurée. _Il n'y a pas de problèmes à ce niveau-là. _

- C'est vrai ? - Demandai-je.

Je ne voulais déranger personne.

_- Bien sûr ! Je t'attendrai._

Je sortis aussitôt pour aller chez les Cullen. Ali m'attendait, assise sur les marches du perron. Je la vis et garai ma voiture.

- Bella ! - Cria-t-elle

Je sortis de la voiture.

- Salut Ali ! - Dis-je en souriant.

- C'est super que tu sois venue. Edw… Esmée sera folle de joie quand elle te verra ! - Dit-elle.

**ALI POV **

J'ai failli faire une gaffe. D'une certaine manière, j'utilisais Bella. C'était seulement une hypothèse mais hier, Edward avait paru être très heureux d'être avec elle et c'était une bonne chose. Généralement, les gens qui le connaissaient et le voyaient à ces occasions ne savaient pas quoi dire. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'elle ressentait également mais ça ne se voyait pas beaucoup, et elle le dissimulait bien.

Je n'aimais pas le voir triste et sa tristesse était une sorte de trahison envers Esmée bien qu'elle ne le remarquait pas, elle qui s'inquiétait tellement pour nous.

- On rentre à l'intérieur, d'accord ?

Bella acquiesça.

- Ça me va. Qui est là ?

- Edward, Emmett - mais il dort -, Esmée et bien sûr moi - Dis-je en me désignant.

Elle rit.

- Et où est Carlisle ?

- Papa est déjà parti travailler.

- Je vois.


	6. Chapter 6

Nuit Sans Lune

Chapitre 6

**EDWARD POV**

- Bella !

Lorsque j'ai entendu ma sœur crier, j'ai senti mon pouls s'accélerer d'une manière étrange.

- Salut, Ali ! - Dit Bella.

Sa voix était si musicale, si belle. Je soupirai.

- Edward ? - Demanda la voix d'une sirène.

- Bella ? C'est toi ? - Demandai-je.

- Oui oui, c'est moi. Comment vas-tu ?

- Moi, bien. Et toi, comment ça va ? - Demandai-je.

Je me relevai du rocking-chair installé dans le jardin pour moi, pris la canne qui était à mes côtés et m'approchai du lieu d'où provenait la voix.

- Bien. Edward, tu veux que je t'aide ? - Demanda-t-elle.

Dans son intonnation, je notai qu'elle était inquiète. Mais, pourquoi ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas - Dis-je tranquillement. Je l'ai fait à plusieurs reprises et je connais de mémoire ce jardin. Techniquement, je connais chaque partie de la maison de mémoire mais dis-moi : sais-tu où sont mes lunettes ?

Après tellement d'années passées en portant ces lunettes, il était assez étrange de ne pas savoir où elles étaient.

- Hé ! Hé, ici ! - Dit-elle.

Elle prit ma main pour me donner les lunettes et je sentis de nouveau ce que j'avais resenti l'autre jour avec notre contact : des étincelles brûlantes. Mes cellules marchaient plus rapidement mais je ressentai surtout du bonheur, énormément de bonheur.

- M…Merci - Réussis-je à dire.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi - Répondit-elle et je notai que sa voix tremblait.

Je mis mes lunettes ; c'était une sensation étrange quand elle était là, je ne l'avais jamais senti auparavant.

- Tu es venu ! - Dis-je tout content.

- Bien sûr ! Je t'ai promis que je viendrai alors me voilà !

Elle rit. J'entendis la voix d'Alice.

- Bella, tu peux venir un instant ?

- Je reviens Edward. - Dit-elle.

- Attends. - Dis-je en lui prenant la main. Où est Alice ?

- Je crois qu'elle est dans la cuisine, ou dans la salle à manger.

- Ça te dérangerais de me faire une faveur ?

- Bien sûr ! Dis-moi.

- Tu m'accompagnerais jusqu'au piano ? - Demandai-je.

Depuis l'accident je jouais uniquement pour Esmée mais je ne le faisais pas véritablement ; je touchai seulement les notes. Je ne le faisais pas parce qu'en réalité je ne le désirais pas. Mais aujourd'hui, je désirais en jouer de toutes mes forces.

- Oui, allons-y.

Mon angoisse se relâcha un peu et je bougeai ma main pour rencontrer la sienne. Elle était chaude.

Elle me porta délicatement jusqu'au grand piano à queue que m'avaient acheté mes parents.

Je m'assis sur la selle et ouvris le couvercle.

- Je reviens Edward. Je vais voir ce que veut Alice, d'accord ?

- Oui, je serai ici - Dis-je, tandis que je me rappelai mentalement les mélodies.

Je me rappelai de mes préférées et c'était comme si les notes me revenaient une à une mentalement dans ma tête. J'avais appris avec le temps à mémoriser où étaient les touches de mon piano ; la mélodie commença à s'enchaîner spontanément.

**ALI POV**

Oui, ça m'était confirmé : ça plaisait à Edward que Bella soit proche de lui. Je voulais voir mon frère heureux, coûte que coûte. Après toutes ces années en le voyant malheureux, il était agréable de voir briller ce joli sourire qu'il avait l'autre fois. Mais comment faire pour que Bella continue à le voir ?

Bella, tu peux venir un instant ? - criai-je, en mêlant l'acte à la parole.

Plusieures minutes passèrent avant que Bella n'arrive à la cuisine.

Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, une mélodie sortit de la salle en innondant complètement la cuisine.

Je parvins à voir qui était celui qui touchait le piano à queue d'Edward. C'était Edward ! C'était tellement étrange de l'entendre jouer cette chanson : Rêverie de Debussy. Son artiste préféré.

J'avais entendu Edward jouer cette chanson un nombre incalculable de fois, alors c'était ma préférée. Enfin, ma préférée écrite par Debussy. Celles qu'Edward composait me plaisaient beaucoup plus et je lui demandais toujours de m'en jouer quelques airs. Mais aujourd'hui sa musique était complètement différente ; c'était dur à exprimer mais sa musique était vivante, comme elle l'était avant l'accident. Ce changement avait définitivement quelque chose à voir avec Bella ; coûte que coûte, il fallait la faire revenir à la maison ! Foi de Alice Marie Cullen !

Ali ? Ali ? - J'entendais Bella qui m'appellait – Redescends sur terre, Ali !

Hein ? Ah, oui ! Bella, j'aimerais te demander une faveur... mais avant, je vais te poser une question.

Tout en parlant, j'ouvris la porte ; je ne voulais pas perdre une seconde de cette magnifique musique.

Bien sûr Alice ! - lança-t-elle.

Dis-moi, Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais comme travail ?

Je vis Bella rougir pendant qu'elle baissait la tête.

J'écris pour un magazine.

Sérieux ? - demandai-je, abasourdie.

Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça ! Certes, elle avait toujours été bonne en écriture mais toute de même... je l'aurais imaginé dans autre chose.

Si, j'écris des romans pour la revue hebdomadaire " La Péninsule d'Olympia" et je rédige également une colonne de conseils.

Whaoh ! - dis-je surprise. C'est super !

Oui, ça l'est.

Je vis sa rougeur s'intensifier avec cette affirmation.

Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ?

Oh, avant, je peux te poser une autre question ?

Vas-y.

Tu travailles quels jours ?

Tous les jours, techniquement.

Tu vas tous les jours à la rédaction ?

Non, je travaille à la maison avec mon ordinateur portable. Quand le roman, ou le chapitre du roman, est prêt je l'envoie à la rédaction ainsi que la colonne de conseils.

Eh bien, ça doit être bien intéressant !

Oui, normalement, ça l'est.

Et vous avez une rubrique sur la mode ?

Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ? J'avais une mission à accomplir et j'étais en train de me déconcentrer. _Concentre-toi Ali, efforce-toi de faire le plus important. _

La mélodie changea de rythme et je pus distinguer que c'était "Arabesque", également de Debussy. C'était la préférée de Debussy d'Esmé ; elle aussi préferait celles qu'Edward composait.

Oublie. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire.

Je m'efforçai de respirer profondément.

Tu verras que ça peut paraître un peu drôle mais... bien que tu ne sois venue qu'une fois, tu fais beaucoup de bien à Edward. Avant la journée d'hier – et ça me fait mal de le dire -, ça vie ne paraissait pas lui être d'une quelconque importance. Il vivait simplement pour faire plaisir à Esmé, c'est pour dire...

Comment faire pour lui expliquer sans faire de confusion ?

.... Edward, depuis l'accident, a beaucoup changé. Les premières années, il avait encore l'espérance que sa... sa cécité se guérirait mais avec le temps, il a perdu cette espérance ; comme nous te l'avons raconté.

Elle hocha la tête.

Et ça fait beaucoup d'annnées que c'est comme ça, pareil à un zombie. Beaucoup de docteurs ont dit qu'il existait des solutions possibles mais personne n'osait rien à faire par peur d'aggraver son cas. Ils nous donnaient tous des espérances et après les brisaient de la même manière. En s'excusant. Et c'était toujours Edward qui souffrait le plus.

J'avais débité ça sans respirer.

T'inquiète, Ali. Respire et dis-moi ce qui se passe. Quel est ton but ?

J'ai suivi le conseil de Bella et respirai à fond. J'organisai mes pensées afin de les présenter de la manière la plus claire possible à Bella.

- Maman ne sait plus quoi faire pour aider Edward et je crois que ce dont il a vraiment besoin, c'est d'une amie. Je ne sers à rien, parce qu'en premier lieu, bien que je l'aime énormément, je ne sais pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Et deuxièmement, je suis sa soeur et personne n'est jamais totalement confiant avec ses frères et soeurs. Bon, le but, c'est que j'aimerais savoir si ça t'intéresserait de nous aider à prendre soin d'Edward – demandai-je tout simplement.


	7. Chapter 7

N caNuit Sans Lune

Chapitre 7

**BELLA POV**

Le fait qu'Alice tournait autour du pot me désespérait. Je ne désirais qu'une chose : pouvoir retourner dans cette salle et écouter cette mélodie, l'écouter sans fin. De tout le registre de la musique classique, et surtout dans celui de Debussy -qui était l'un de mes compositeurs favoris-, cette musique me donnait énormément d'idées. Je ne savais pas comment l'exprimer, mais elle m'inspirait en quelque sorte.

Pas comment le CD de Debussy le faisait, mais de manière beaucoup plus profonde. Dès le moment où j'ai commencé à écouter cette mélodie jouée par les mains d'Edward, des milliers d'idées et des scénarios d'histoire romantique m'ont aussitôt frappé l'esprit.

- T'inquiète, Ali. Respire et dis-moi ce qui se passe. Quel est ton but ? - lui dis-je.

Elle semblait suivre mon conseil car elle émit une respiration profonde en fermant les yeux quelques secondes - qui paraissèrent éternelles. Après, elles les ouvrit, et une nouvelle lumière brillait dans ses yeux bleus clairs.

- Maman ne sait plus quoi faire pour aider Edward et je crois que ce dont il a vraiment besoin, c'est d'une amie. Je ne sers à rien, parce qu'en premier lieu, bien que je l'aime énormément, je ne sais pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Et deuxièmement, je suis sa soeur et personne n'est jamais totalement confiant avec ses frères et soeurs. Bon, le but, c'est que j'aimerais savoir si ça t'intéresserait de nous aider à prendre soin d'Edward.

Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce type de conversation avec elle.

Et je réfléchis pendant quelques secondes. J'aimais beaucoup les Cullen, je les avais toujours aimé mais serais-je capable de m'occuper d'Edward ? Après tout, être avec Edward était amusant et j'aimais bien ça : je passais de bon moments avec lui bien que nous ne soyons re-rencontrés il y a seulement deux jours ; et cette musique pouvait m'aider dans ma carrière d'écrivain.

- Nous te paierons, évidemment - dit aussitôt Alice devant mon absence de réponse.

Que faire ? Cet argent aussi m'aiderait beaucoup.

- D'accord, Alice, je le ferai…

J'aimais cette musique, elle m'inspirait.

- … Est-ce que je peux amener mon travail ici ? - demandais-je, peinée.

- Bien sûr ! Ce serait génial ! - dit Ali, guillerette.

- Alors ? Quand est-ce que je commence ?

- Ça te va, aujourd'hui ?

- D'accord, pourquoi pas ! Est-ce que ça te dérange si je vais à la maison chercher mon ordinateur portable ? - demandai-je, enthousiaste.

- Non, fais le. Je t'accompagne ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me débrouillerai ! -dis-je, heureuse, en sortant de la cuisine.

- Edward ? - dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

- Oui ?

- Je retourne chez moi pendant un petit instant mais je ne serai pas longue.

- D'accord - dit-il tranquillement, mais je crus percevoir un peu de frustration dans sa voix.

Je sortis de la maison des Cullen pour me diriger vers ma voiture et rentrer chez moi, pris les clés de mon sac et ouvrit le portail en le laissant ouvert.

J'allai directement à la cuisine où j'avais laissé mon ordinateur, le prit et tandis que je le rangeai dans sa pochette, le téléphone sonna.

- Allô ?

- _Bella ? C'est toi ?_ - dit la voix de Mike.

_Non, c'est le fantôme de l'Opéra_, pensai-je pour moi.

- Oui, oui, dis-je distraite. Comment vas-tu ?

- _Bien. Je voudrais savoir ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui…_

_Oui, Mike ! Moi aussi, je vais bien ! Merci pour t'en préoccuper ! _

- Je crois que rien, Mike…

- Bon, je passe te prendre à six heures. Je veux te montrer quelque chose.

- D'accord ! Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? Où est-ce que…

Il raccrocha sans dire au revoir.

Je terminai d'empaqueter mon ordinateur et allai de nouveau chez les Cullen. J'y arrivai au bout de quelques minutes et, sans savoir pourquoi, je sentis mon cœur s'accélerer. Ce devait être à cause de l'appel de Mike : après tout, j'étais amoureuse de lui, non ?

Ils ouvrirent la porte avant que je ne frappai. La première chose que je vis fut le sourire d'Ali ; je lui souris en retour et cette musique stupéfiante remplit de nouveau mes oreilles.

- Il n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre, il est resté à t'attendre - dit-elle en secouant la tête en direction d'Edward.

Elle avait du voir que mes yeux le cherchait après que j'ai entendu la musique.

Je rougis. Il m'avait attendu ! Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentais totalement joyeuse à l'idée qu'il avait besoin de moi.

- Alors, prête ? - dit Ali en ouvrant la porte de la salle du piano.

Ce jour-là, je demandai à Edward de jouer pour moi. Il le fit pendant plusieurs heures sans s'arrêter puis nous nous sommes arrêter pour manger et parler.

A cinq heures Ali me dit que je pouvais partir. Je reviendrai à dix heures le lendemain matin et que nous continuerions de parler.

J'acquieçai et partis donc chez moi m'arranger pour le rendez-vous avec Mike.

6:30 et Mike n'était toujours pas arrivée. Je stressais.

On frappa à ma porte à sept heures pile. J'ouvris bien que je n'avais déjà plus l'espérance que c'était Mike, certaine qu'il avait oublié que nous avions un rendez-vous et qu'il était parti boire un verre avec des amis. Ce devait être la voisine, qui comme d'habitude, venait me disputer ou me critiquer à propos de quelque chose. Ou ma grand-père et mon père qui venaient me rendre visite.

J'ouvris la porte et n'eu le temps de faire rien d'autre.

Ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur les miennes à ce moment précis, avec une odeur d'alcool. Je ne voulus pas lui rendre la pareille. Ses lèvres étaient répugnantes. Elles n'étaient pas douces, suaves ou chaudes, elles étaient brutales.

Je le séparai de moi à l'instant même et me retournai, essayant d'enlever ce goût répugnant de ma bouche.

Il me prit par le bras et me retourna pour m'embrasser de nouveau. Cette fois, il me serra sans me laisser la possibilité de m'échapper. Il commença brusquement à m'enlever ma chemise et je me séparai de lui de manière encore plus désespérée.

- Bella ! -dit-il irrité. Pourquoi non ?

- Mike, je t'ai dit que je voulais attendre jusqu'au mariage - dis-je en remettant ma chemise.

- Bella, nous arrivons bientôt à nos deux ans de fiançailles et nous n'avons pas encore eu de relations. Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ?

Dernièrement, j'avais beaucoup pensé à cette phrase et j'arrivais toujours à la même conclusion : oui je l'aimais et c'était la raison pour laquelle j'étais avec lui.

- Oui oui, je t'aime.

- Bien, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens pas vers moi ?

- Mike, je veux attendre de me marier pour…

- Si tu m'aimais vraiment, le mariage me ferait envie.

Etait-il sérieux ?

- Et si toi tu m'aimes tellement, pourquoi est-ce que ça n'a pas lieu ?

J'étais déjà de mauvaise humeur.

- Je vais chercher ailleurs ce que tu ne me donnes pas.

Je réfléchis. Est-ce que je voulais vraiment le perdre ?

- Oui, vas le chercher ailleurs - dis-je avec des yeux humides.

- Oublie-ça, je t'aime.

Il se retourna et s'en alla sans jeter un regard en arrière.


End file.
